


The One Where The Best Friends Sleep Together

by myunimportantramblings



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, Funny, I don't even know how to tag this, M/M, New York, Second-Hand Embarrassment, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 18:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6387499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myunimportantramblings/pseuds/myunimportantramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine's on a mission. After sleeping with Kurt, his best friend since High School, at one of Rachel's Broadway parties, neither of them can look each other in the eye and their long standing friendship is on the rocks as a result. But Blaine's had a realisation, an epiphany, and he's determined to make Kurt understand. Of course, Blaine's forgotten that Burt Hummel is in town and there's some things you just shouldn't say your hopeful-future-father-in-law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where The Best Friends Sleep Together

**Author's Note:**

> I've literally been trying so much to force myself to write over the past year and I've only managed to post one thing in that time in terms of fanfiction so I'm very sorry if this is actually awful but I honestly just want to put it out there because I've already changed my mind four times in the last two days about this and I really don't care. 
> 
> Also, inspired by one of the stupid Facebook Click-baits involving sleeping with your best friend and consequences.

“Blaine, what are you doing here?”

“We’re stupid, Kurt, we’re so stupid,” Blaine says, pushing past him and into the loft. He doesn’t care if anyone else is home because he knows the girls will know what has happened by now and when he spins to face Kurt he can see the moment that he realises what Blaine is talking about.

“Blaine, wait, before you say anything you sh-” Kurt says quickly, eyes wide in panic and hands shaking at him like he’s trying to throw Blaine off track but Blaine is like a bullet train and he can’t be derailed now.

“No, Kurt, because what happened between us last month has almost ruined our friendship,” he cuts across, holding up a hand to silence him. Kurt’s entire face drains of colour and he’s now slicing his finger back and forth across his neck in “ _Cut!!_ ” motion.

But Blaine’s been thinking about this all day, all week. Yes, they’ve been friends since High School. Yes, they came to New York together, to the same college. Yes, they’ve joked and laughed and been teased about ended up together. And yes they both got very drunk last month and ended up in bed together, slept together and we’re both too nervous to look each other in the eye the next morning and since then - avoiding each other, awkward and stilted conversation, short answers, quick exits - but Blaine knows Kurt. He knows him better than he knows anyone else. And when the little tiny voice of reason in his head came up with why things were so awkward between them this past month, it planted a seed. A little tiny idea that grew and grew and grew until this morning when he woke up, all Blaine could think about was _Kurt_.

Kicking himself because suddenly his recently estranged best friend was becoming more than just a friend in his head and he couldn’t think that about Kurt. Not _now_. But it wasn’t just now... hadn’t he always thought that Kurt was amazing and talented and beautiful and sexy and perfect and strong and...

Blaine had cursed quietly to himself, sitting incredibly still on his sofa as the realisation washed over him and with it a strange clarity that showed not only his feelings clear as day but Kurt’s too. He knew it. Just as he was blind to what he had been feeling for so long, so was Kurt. He swore again, jumped up, grabbed his coat and was outside knocking on Kurt’s door before he knew it.

“We’ve been avoiding each other ever since Rachel’s party, Kurt, and we both thought that was because what we did ruined our friendship but it _didn’t_ , don’t you see? We’ve both just been too afraid of admitting what’s been there between us all these years, Kurt, and there _is_ something there, you can’t deny it.”

“Blaine, this is sweet,” Kurt says, looking a little desperate as he takes a step closer, “but-”

“No, buts, Kurt, not now,” Blaine insists, stepping forward too and taking Kurt’s hands in his own. “Having drunk sex together may not have been the ideal cause of this realisation but I’m not just going to sit by and let something like that ruin what could be amazing. Because it would be amazing, Kurt, in every way and I would do my best to make sure of it because you... you’re perfect, Kurt. You... you move me. I will stand by your side every second loving every part of you there is because I do, Kurt. I love you. I’m an idiot to not have realised it sooner but I love you more than anyone ever could and there is nothing anyone could ever do to change that. And we _know_ we’d be good together, Kurt, people have been joking about us being a couple for years and we know the sex is good. Very good. Really _really_ good-”

“My dad is here!” Kurt blurts out.

Blaine freezes. 

Everything is quiet but for the sounds of New York six stories down.

Blaine knows his eyes must be bugging out of his head. Kurt has flushed crimson and Blaine can feel himself turn white as a sheet. Kurt had mentioned it weeks ago that his father had been planning a trip out to visit but seeing as they had barely been talking the past few weeks Blaine had completely forgotten.

Someone - _Burt_ \- clears his throat not too far away from where they’re standing. The noise makes Kurt flinch a little and Blaine shuts his eyes like he can pretend he’s not there. Like a puppy hiding their head under a pillow - _if I can’t see you, you can’t see me._

But he knows that this isn’t something he can hide from, as much as he wants to. All momentum he had when he arrived has fizzled and dissipated and _oh my god he just said out loud how good sex with Kurt was_. _In front of his father!_

Gathering all the courage he can muster - of which there isn’t much - Blaine pivots slowly until he’s facing the living room and opens his eyes slowly.

Burt is there, standing by the sofa, a NYADA cap on his head, arms crossed over his chest and staring. Just staring. Blaine used to pride himself on being on Burt’s good side - apart from the time when he tried to convince Burt to give his son the sex talk _and oh god don’t think about Kurt and sex in the same sentence right now!_ \- but Blaine’s pretty sure he’s blown everything. All those years of being Kurt’s mentor, his friend, gaining Burt’s trust and respect and even, Blaine could have said, his friendship is all gone. He tries to read his face but Burt Hummel is a stoic man.

“Um, Dad?” Kurt says quietly and Blaine’s composure snaps.

“We used a condom, Mr. Hummel, I promise!” he yelps and the second he says it, Blaine swears he can hear his life crashing down around him in mortifying shame, squeezing his eyes shut. There goes the bullet train, flying off the tracks and exploding in a ball of fire. 

“ _Blaine!!_ ” Kurt hisses, high pitched and squeaking and about as humiliated as Blaine felt.

There’s a snort, and then muffled laughter, and then its quiet again. Blaine cracks an eye open and Burt’s taken off his hat to cover his mouth, shoulders twitching because he’s... laughing? Yeah... Burt Hummel is laughing, his breathy chuckle... trying to contain it but failing so hard. Blaine furrows his brow, staring at his best friend’s father until he reels in enough control and puts the hat back on his head.

“Well, I’m glad to hear that, son,” Burt says, grinning too and Blaine is very confused, not even concerned with the nickname that Burt had stolen from Blaine’s brother. Kurt mumbles something from beside Blaine but he can’t make it out, still staring shocked. “Will you be joining us for dinner? Kurt’s made some fancy pasta thing, Feturedo or something, you know him.”

“It’s Fettucini Alfredo, Dad,” Kurt corrects, pausing before he adds, “but I think Blaine and I need to talk first.”

Blaine glances at Kurt out of the corner of his eye but Kurt’s not looking at him. Burt holds up two hands in a peaceful gesture, takes half a step back and is already making his way to the TV as he says, “Hey, yeah, no problem, might be a good idea. I’m just going to catch the highlights of the game. I’ll be here when you’re ready.”

Blaine can see Kurt give his father a tight but grateful smile and he still doesn’t look at Blaine when he jerks his head towards the door, leading them back out into the hallway. Blaine follows obediently and the moment the door is closed behind him he’s blurting out, “Kurt, I am so so sorry, I didn’t realise-”

Kurt holds up a hand to stop him and this time Blaine is instantly silent, the spontaneity from before now squashed by the turn of events.

“Blaine Anderson,” Kurt says quietly, slowly, “that was the single most mortifying experience of my life. Not only does my father now have confirmation that I am sexually active but he is now going to be under the impression that I have drunk sex with my friends.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _so sorry_ ,” Blaine insists but Kurt shoots him a look and he’s quiet again. Kurt takes a deep breath, closes his eyes for just a second. He stares Blaine down, sets his jaw tight, and Blaine feels like Kurt is going to melt him into a puddle with the glare alone.

  
“But yes,” Kurt says, voice hard like he’s still angry.

Blaine waits for Kurt to elaborate but he doesn’t. Quietly, almost afraid to speak, he asks, “yes, what?” Kurt expels a hard breath through his nose, setting all of his weight on one foot and crossing his arms across his chest.

“Yes, you’re right,” he huffs and then suddenly he’s softening, just enough, quirking the corner of his mouth into a smile. Blaine feels a little spark of hope, smiling tentatively too and then more when Kurt’s own smile grows a little, not able to stay mad any more. “I was angry afterwards. Oh no! Not at you, Blaine, no. At myself. Because it was awkward but we were both trying so hard for it not to be awkward and that it made it more awkward and I kept thinking that we messed it up, our friendship, and then I kept thinking that we messed up everything we could have had which got me thinking about _what_ we could have had which just led me into over analysing everything and second-guessing everything until I was so sure that there was no hope for us having a future that was more than friendship because we hadn’t spoken in a while and little hope for our friendship to go back to normal and-”

Kurt stops and takes a deep breath. He smiles, ducks his head and shrugs one shoulder. Blaine can’t help but grin.

“So, does that mean you’d like to go out with me?” he asks Kurt, stepping a little closer to try and catch his eye. He can see Kurt press his lips together to try and get his smile under control and it only spurs him on. “Because I did kind of lay my heart on the line back there and our friendship is definitely ruined now if it wasn’t already before.”

Kurt’s laughing when he looks up, catching Blaine’s hand in his own. “Yes, Blaine, I would love to go out with you,” he hums. Blaine steps in close, figuring it’s a perfect time for their first, meaningful kiss, reaching with his free hand to cup Kurt’s jaw, stroking a thumb over his cheek, Kurt smiling softly so Blaine leans in slowly with his eyes closing just as- “But because you embarrassed me in front of my dad, I am now forcing you to endure dinner with him.”

Blaine freezes, eyes blinking open to Kurt smirking at him with a wicked look. “Oh, god, please no,” Blaine begs but Kurt’s already tugging him back to the door and stepping inside, Blaine whimpering behind him and Kurt looking far too smug because of it.

***

 

“Come on, Blaine, I thought we had gotten that ‘Mr. Hummel’ business out of your system,” Burt ribs after the fourth time but Blaine is still feeling a little embarrassed and terrified that Burt will corner him at the end of the meal. He forces a laugh, pretends its nothing and shrugs, letting Kurt lead the conversation away.

They’re clearing up, Blaine carrying the plates to the sink to wash up when Burt says in a voice that’s more light and conversational than accusing, “so, Blaine, did I hear you say back there that you’re in love with Kurt?”

One of the plates slips out of Blaine’s hand into the sink, almost cracking the dish. Blaine’s afraid to look at Kurt because he did say it, yes, but he was so worked up and in the moment when it came out. Not that he doesn’t mean it, he does, but so much of today hadn’t gone the way that he had planned and he wouldn’t have expected Kurt to say it right back anyway.

“Dad, come on, cut Blaine some slack,” Kurt says and Blaine shoots him a grateful look. Kurt catches his eye, smiling softly and adds, “Anyway, I haven’t had a chance to tell him that I love him too.”

Blaine’s breath catches his in chest, staring at Kurt and Kurt smiling softly back at him. He holds it for a minute before he turns back to the table to grab the rest of the dishes. Blaine feels like he’s stunned but when Burt moves in his peripheral vision he turns a little, catching Burt grinning at him and shooting him a wink before disappearing back towards the living room.

Blaine waits all of three seconds before he pulls Kurt in for a toe curling kiss.

 


End file.
